Big Brother II: Germany
To go home, go to Home 'BIG BROTHER II: GERMANY' 'MUNICH 2002 ' Introduction On a live special one hour before the live launch, 20 HMs out of the 40 bidding countries were randomly selected to be part of the second season of International Big Brother. Of course, Germany was automatically chosen to compete. During the live launch, the 20 HMs were introduced on the stage and walked into the house. On the same night, it was announced that 2 HMs would be leaving the next day. In the middle of the night on Day 2, Big Brother announced the 2 HMs that were evicted. It was also announced that one HM would become the Power HM each week and nominate 4 HMs for eviction. The whole house would then vote to save one HM and the rest would face eviction. From Week 4 on, the Public saved one HM ahead of the eviction. Instead of 2 HMs leaving each week, only one would unless it was a special eviction. Housemates Nominations Week 6 #Ukraine - Austria #Austria - Azerbaijan #Russia - Bulgaria #Bulgaria - Lithuania #Belarus - Bulgaria #Estonia - Lithuania #Netherlands - Bulgaria #Albania - Netherlands #Azerbaijan - Austria #Luxembourg - Netherlands #Ireland - Lithuania #Lithuania - Luxembourg *Week 7 and onwards, all HMs were nominated for eviction Grand Final Voting Final Scoreboard Twists *Launch Night - Only 20 of the 40 potential HMs actually became HMs *Day 2 - Big Brother announced on Launch Night that on Day 2, 2 HMs would be evicted in the middle of the night *Day 7 - As Power HM, Netherlands was told not to nominate, instead she would choose who to evict between Norway and Latvia (nominees chosen by the public) *Day 14 - After Germany was evicted, they were given the Evictee's Life Line which allowed them to give immunity to one HM for the following week. *Day 14 - Because they survived the eviction, Georgia and Latvia won a reward each. Latvia became the automatic new Power HM and Georgia could never be saved from eviction. *Day 19 - After Estonia was saved, it was revealed that everyone nominated was actually safe and everyone safe was now up for eviction. *Day 21 - As Intruders, Ireland and Lithuania were automatically selected as the Power HMs *Day 29 - An online poll determined this weeks Power HM (Ukraine) and the house was not told who it was. Ukraine was fake nominated to suppress suspicion. Ukraine also was able to save one of her nominees instead of having the rest of the house choose who was saved. *Day 45 - 3 former BB legends re-entered the house (Louisa MBB/CBB4, Katie CBB4/BB4, and Sweden BBI). They chose who would be "half-way out of the Big Brother House" aka nominated for the week. The nominees then entered the Half-in Half-out House on Day 47 and the HMs who were not evicted re-entered the main house after the eviction on Day 49.